


Beneath This Bold And Brilliant Sun

by bessemerprocess



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Titled Borrowed from The Decemberists, abnormal attack, chasing a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Magnus isn't the easiest person to interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath This Bold And Brilliant Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/gifts), [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/gifts).



> Title from The Decemberists' Don't Carry It All.

Rachel may spend most of her time in a TV studio these days, but she has contacts, and she knows when something is going on. There is chatter where there shouldn't be any, military and mercenaries showing up in the strangest locations, and the rumors, well, the rumors are more unbelievable than usual.

The thing is, everyone else seems to think they are perfectly plausible. She mentions them to Anderson, and he just shakes his head and suggests that the UN are in way over their head.

Jon and Stephen share a look and then say, that yeah, the rumors might be more true than she would hope.

Keith is the only one who is willing to confirm anything, and he says he met an abnormal once, a huge Yankee's fan, because even abnormals know better than to root for the Red Sox.

It's Richard, though, who give her the break. "If you want to know, the person you should be talking to is Helen Magnus up in Canada."

It takes a while to get everything organized and all the background research done. By the end of it Rachel knows the abnormals really are real, that there used to be a world wide network of people helping them, that there was an incident a month ago, which no one will talk about, and things have been falling apart ever since then.

Every step along the way someone says, "This will never go to air," or "Helen Magnus doesn't talk to journalists." Still, Rachel packs up and heads to Canada. You'd think it was Iraq for the concern the boys show.

She makes it through customs, and all the way to the front gates of the Old City Sanctuary without a problem. This is just a meet and greet, so she comes alone, just as she told Magnus' assistant she would.

Magnus is tall and commanding and one handshake in Rachel is thinking about taking her to bed.

The first thing Magnus says is, "I don't give interviews."

"I've heard. It's the first thing most people told me about you," Rachel admits.

They chat for a few moments, more like verbal fencing than anything as polite as chatting implies. Magnus is just about to push her out the door when the power fails.

Magnus immediately draws her gun and pushes Rachel behind her and then down the hall, before touching her ear to contact whoever serves as maintenance or tech support around here. Rachel just wonders what exactly leads a person so obviously not military to have reactions like that.

"Henry?" Magnus asks, and then clearly listens for an answer.

"Okay," Magnus says again, and then turns to Rachel as she pulls her into an office. "We seem to be under attack."

The thing crashing through the glass of Magnus' window underscores the announcement.

Rachel has just enough time to feel the panic rising in her chest, before thing sprouts claws and comes at them. Helen shoots twice to no effect, and those claws are like shining knives. Helen shoots again, and Rachel knows she has to do something. She's not armed, but Helen's desk chair is in reach, and so Rachel grabs it and swings at the creature's head.

Magnus switches weapons in the moment Rachel's attack has given them, and shoots what looks like a ray gun at the creature. By the time Rachel catches her breath, Magnus has the thing on the floor, unconscious.

"There are cuffs in the top right hand drawer of my desk," Magnus says, and Rachel retrieves them.

She can't help her inner smart ass, even after all this, and so she says, "You must have some interesting office parties," before handing Magnus the cuffs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Magnus replies with a sly grin.

Magnus lets Rachel trail behind as they check the rest of the Sanctuary. Her staff seem to blink once at Rachel's presence and then forget she's even there. It's an information gold mine, but it's also becoming clear that what everyone said about this story was true, too. She's never going to get to air it. Monsters and vampires and werewolves: no one will ever believe her.

Four hours later, the Sanctuary is secure, the window has been replaced and Magnus orders in Chinese before asking Rachel to stay for dinner.

"Thank you, Dr. Magnus," Rachel replies, wondering if this is just a ploy to use some mind wiping technology on her. Stephen had forced her to watch a Men In Black marathon a couple weeks ago and Rachel might just be the slightest bit paranoid. But she's more intrigued.

"Call me Helen," Magnus says, and pushes a carton of Pepper Beef in front of her.

"Helen," Rachel repeats, and Helen smiles.

"I've seen your television show," Helen offers. "It's not that I think you would do a poor job with the interview. In fact, I think that you would do a splendid job. It's just that this isn't ready for public dissemination, especially not now."

"The public might surprise you," Rachel offers, knowing she was never going to win this argument.

"I'd rather be surprised by you." For a moment Rachel is wondering if she is misreading the offer, but Helen clearly senses her hesitation.

"I can't let you report on this, but you are an amazing woman, Rachel Maddow," Helen says, and places a hand on Rachel's thigh.

"Will I remember this in the morning?" Rachel asks, and Helen throws back her head and laughs.

"I would hope you would remember me in the morning. I would hate to think I was that unremarkable," Helen says and then gently moves in to place a kiss on Rachel's lips. "Come with me?" Helen asks.

"Yes."


End file.
